


Valentine’s Day Diaster

by CravingCraze



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: It starts out happy, Jared - Freeform, Little bit of angst, M/M, Rich - Freeform, evan and connor are in the background sorry, memebois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: Yeah I know it’s a day after Valentines Day shhhh





	Valentine’s Day Diaster

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know it’s a day after Valentines Day shhhh

Tulips? Why not roses?"

"Cause tulips are more u-unexpected. We're b-breaking stereotypes!" Evan said happily, grabbing a couple of tulips with extra care.

"I feel like I should buy him some chocolate too," Jared muttered, grabbing a tulip from the shelf.

"H-have you came out to your parents yet?" Evan asked, going to get a bag.

Jared laughed, "Fuck no. You know my parents, man. They're super religious. Sometimes I wish I had your mom, because my parents aren't accepting in the slightest, so I can't just waltz on over and say 'Hi mom and dad, I'm gay!'."

Evan frowned, "I think someone n-needs a hug.." he opened his arms.

Jared didn't keep him waiting, as he walked over to him and embraced Evan, relaxing in his hold. Their friendship wasn't perfect, but it was getting a lot better, and Jared was grateful he was getting a second chance, even though he didn't think he deserved it.

"Thanks Ev," Jared pulled away and smirked. "So you're gonna actually talk to Murphy? I'm impressed, I never thought I'd see the day you'd stop pining after him!"

Evan blushed and said, "S-shut up, Jared.."

"My little Evan, growing up so fast!" Jared threw an arm around his shoulders. "Tell me if you get laid."

Evan, with a very red face, smacked his arm away, "You're d-disgusting.."

Jared snorted, "Love you too, bud."

~€~

"So how was your day?" Rich plopped down on Jared's bed, whose parents were out for dinner currently, so they had the house to themselves. Rich then proceeded to lay down completely, getting comfortable.

Jared chuckled, "It was okay. In French class, we had to make valentines for some reason, so I made you one." He reached into his pocket and gave it to Rich, who sat down.

'Mon amour,' read the small red heart.

"Aw, we did nothing like this in my French class!" Rich complained. "This reminds me of the valentines we'd make for our class." He made a face, "I can never forget the constant writing."

Jared laughed, "Fucking same, man. I was kinda relieved when we stopped doing that."

"Didn't you say Evan- it's Evan right? Yeah, didn't you say he always gave valentines to this guy he liked?? And apparently he didn't get any?? That's so sweet," Rich leant against him.

"Did you like the flowers I got you? Evan recommended them," Jared smiled when he saw Rich nod.

"I was expecting roses, but the tulips were a nice surprise. You like the chocolate I got you?" Rich smirked.

Jared grabbed the box of candies and laid down. "Hell yeah I did! You know I have a sweet tooth." He popped a dark chocolate into his mouth.

Rich laid down beside him, "Well I have a sweet tooth for you." He put his arms around Jared and kissed his neck.

Jared gently pushed him away, "Let me eat my chocolate in peace, fool!"

"But don't you want a sweeter treat?" Rich gently moved the box away.

Jared grinned, "Maybe.."

That lead to a full on make-out session, with Rich on top of Jared, tugging at his shirt, unaware of the car that just rolled into the driveway. All they cared about in that moment was one another, and the chocolate they shared in their mouths. It was pure bliss, almost too good to be true.

Almost.

Jared’s mother opened his door to find her son making out with some boy she didn’t even know. She was disgusted and enraged, he was Jewish for fucks sake! How was he going to be a good Jew if he was kissing guys?

“Jared Clarence Kleinman!”

Jared unintentionally shoved Rich off of him, staring at his mother. When did she get in there? Why was she in there? When did he start shaking? Why was she yelling at him? Why couldn’t she understand? Holy fuck- she was grabbing Rich- Jared pleaded with her to let him go, but she didn’t listen- Rich was pushed out the door- now her and his dad were arguing. His father seemed to be on his side, thank god. He said there wasn’t anything against it. His mother said she didn’t want her son to be fag. When did he start crying? How could’ve things ended up like this?

“You!!” Jared’s mom whipped around towards him, “I want you out in twenty minutes, do you hear me?! I can’t stand to even look at you..”

Jared wanted to cry, it hurt him so much just to hear his own mother say that to him. He couldn’t argue, he just ran up the stairs and grabbed a duffel bag. He threw in his phone charger, blankets, pillows, and all the clothes he could fit inside it. Jared grabbed his wallet next along with his car keys. He didn’t know how much longer he’d be insured after this, but it’d get him someplace safe. Jared unlocked his phone and saw a message from Evan.

**Treehugger: Mission accomplished!**

**Theinsanelycool: so u did get laid ha! ;)**

**The insanelycool: but in all seriousness im going to ur house. Something happened.**

Jared looked at the time, he had to head out right away. He ran down the stairs out the door, duffel bag in his hands. The last thing he grabbed was a coat hanging from the hanger. He was surprised to see Rich sitting on his porch.

“I thought I’d wait and see how bad it was..” Rich muttered, rubbing his arms. He neglected to bring a jacket, despite it only being February.

“You didn’t have to do that..” Jared put the coat onto Rich’s shoulders. “I can’t stay here.. not tonight anyways.”

“Where will you go? You can stay at my place, if you need to..” Rich offered.

Jared sighed and shook his head, “I have Evan, I know he won’t turn his back on me. C’mon, you should come with.” He offered him his hand.

Rich smiled and grabbed it, before standing up. They entered the car and drove to Evan’s, the car ride being completely silent. Neither tried to start a conversation, as there was nothing they needed to discuss.

When they went inside, Evan was shocked to see Jared crying. When he asked what happened, Jared completely broke down. Rich did his best to comfort him.

Connor was there too, and tried his best to sympathize with Jared, although it just made things a bit awkward. Evan asked him to make some Mac and Cheese, who quickly went to let Evan handle things.

After their dinner was done, Evan put on a comedy in an attempt to cheer everyone up. Rich and Jared were cuddling up to one another, just in general wanting physical contact. Connor had an arm wrapped around Evan’s shoulders, simply wanting to cuddle.

Once the movie was done, he lead Jared and Rich to the small guest bedroom, “If you, if y-you need anything just ask, o-okay?”

“Got it. So are you and Murphy..?” Jared trailed off.

“A thing? Y-yeah, but we’re taking things s-slow,” Evan explained.

Jared smiled, glancing back at Rich, who was getting under the covers. “So you gave him the letter?”

“A-actually, he left me a l-letter, saying that he wanted to m-meet me!” Evan enthused, smiling happily. “We met in the b-basketball, basketball court, and, and yeah..”

“That’s awesome, dude! I’m really proud of you,” Jared told him, and he meant it with all his heart. The Evan he knew at the start of the year never would’ve tried talking to Connor, but yet he took a chance, which wasn’t exactly something he’d do, but it was amazing to see him changing, even if it was just a little.

“Thanks,” Evan blushed slightly. “Umm, I d-don’t wanna keep Connor waiting, so just c-call if you need anything. Clothes are on the g-ground.”

Jared nodded and shut the door, then went his duffel bag. Rich had already changed into a tang top and sweatpants, apparently. Jared grabbed a Marvel shirt and some soft looking pants, and quickly changed, before laying next to his boyfriend.

“Sorry everything’s shit for you. I mean, your dad didn’t sound too mad?” Rich offered, tracing a hand over Jared’s chest.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know it’d happen,” Jared shrugged. “And my dad isn’t against something unless it’s in the book, which is kinda of a relief.”

“Still sucks that you didn’t get to come out on your own though,” Rich huffed.

“Yeah but.. you can’t blame yourself,” Jared sighed. “You just wanna head to bed?”

“Mmh, g’night Jare.”

“Good night Rich.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote it kinda angsty was because some people are still closeted and can’t have peace with their partner.


End file.
